wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.1/15
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Port Clarence. Port Clarence jest w północnej Ameryce nad cieśniną Berynga portem najbardziej wysuniętym na północny zachód. Położony na południe od przylądka Księcia Walii, głęboko wrzyna się w tę część wybrzeża, która tworzy nos na twarzy uformowanej przez półwysep Alaski. Port ten tworzy miejsce bardzo bezpieczne dla zarzucania kotwic i dlatego chętnie do niego zawijają żeglarze, a zwłaszcza łowcy wielorybów, których statki puszczają się na morza biegunowe w pogoni za szczęściem. „Piękny Wędrowiec” obrał swój obóz na wewnętrznem wybrzeżu zatoki, blisko ujścia małej rzeczki, pod osłoną wysokich skał ozdobionych czubami skarłowaciałych brzóz. Tam miał być najdłuższy przystanek w całej podróży. Tam mała gromadka podróżnych skazaną była na długi odpoczynek, – odpoczynek spowodowany stanem cieśniny, której powierzchnia jeszcze nie stężała w tej porze roku. Nie potrzeba dodawać, że „Piękny Wędrowiec” nie mógł przeprawić się na statkach przewozowych Portu Clarence, które były ledwie łodziami rybackiemi o bardzo małej pojemności. Trzeba było pozostać przy planie pierwotnym przeprawienia się na wybrzeże Azyi wtedy, gdy morze zamieni się na olbrzymie pole lodowe. Długi taki przystanek nie był zbyteczny przed rozpoczęciem drugiej części podróży, mającej przynieść właściwe trudności, walkę z mrozem, przezwyciężanie śnieżnych zawieruch, – przynajmniej do czasu, dopókiby „Piękny Wędrowiec” nie dostał się do przystępniejszych okolic Syberyi południowej. Do tego czasu miały upłynąć długie tygodnie, a może miesiące trudów i należało się cieszyć, że było dosyć czasu na przygotowywania się do doświadczeń tak srogich. Chociaż bowiem Indyanie we forcie Neluto dostarczyli pewnych artykułów, to przecież jeszcze brakowało innych, które p. Kaskabel zamierzył nabyć czy to u kupców, czy u krajowców w Porcie Clarence. Sztab Kaskabela przeto wielce był zadowolony, usłyszawszy znanym tonem tubalnym wygłoszoną komendę: – Spocznij! A po tej komendzie, witanej zawsze z radością w czasie marszów lub manewrów wojskowych, nastąpiła druga, donośnie wygłoszona przez młodego Sandera: – Rozejść się! I wszyscy rozeszli się bez najmniejszego szemrania. Można sobie wyobrazić, że przybycie „Pięknego Wędrowca” do Portu Clarence zwróciło na siebie uwagę. Nigdy żadna wędrowna machina nie zapędzała się tak daleko, gdyż dostano się teraz do ostatecznych kończyn północnej Ameryki. Po raz pierwszy francuzcy sztukmistrze pojawili się pośród zdumionych tutejszych krajowców. W owym czasie w Porcie Clarence było oprócz zwykłej ludności złożonej z Eskimosów i kupców niemało urzędników rosyjskich. Byli to ludzie, którzy w skutek przyłączenia Alaski do Stanów Zjednoczonych mieli rozkaz przeprawiania się przez cieśninę i udania się albo na półwysep Czukczów na wybrzeżu Azyi, albo do Petropawłowska, stolicy Kamczatki. Ci urzędnicy wraz z innymi uprzejmie powitali rodzinę Kaskabelów i warto zauważyć, że powitanie ze strony Eskimosów szczególniej było serdeczne. Byli to ci sami Eskimosi, których w tych stronach dwanaście lat później miał spotkać sławny żeglarz Nordenskjoeld, w czasie swej śmiałej żeglugi, w ciągu której odkrył przejście północno wschodnie. Już wtedy niektórzy z tych krajowców zaopatrzeni byli w rewolwery i repetyery, pierwsze dary cywilizacyi amerykańskiej. Ponieważ pora letnia zaledwie się zakończyła, przeto krajowcy w Porcie Clarence jeszcze nie powrócili do swych kwater zimowych. Obozowali oni pod swymi małymi namiotami bez komfortu rozbitymi, zrobionymi z grubej materyi bawełnianej o jaskrawych barwach, słomianemi plecionkami wzmocnionej. Wewnątrz można było dostrzedz naczynia sporządzone ze skorup orzechów kokosowych. Ujrzawszy po raz pierwszy te naczynia, Clovy zawołał: – Patrzcież!… Czyż tu rosną palmy kokosowe? W lasach Eskimosów? – Chuba że, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz, – chyba że te orzechy kokosowe dostają się tu z wysp Oceanu Spokojnego i że nimi płaca łowcy wielorybów przybywający do Portu Clarence na towary nabywane. Pan Sergiusz miał też słuszność istotni stosunki pomiędzy Amerykanami a krajowcami szybko w owych czasach się zwiększały i ożywiały na korzyść rozwoju rasy Eskimosów. W związku z tem musimy zwrócić uwagę na taki, który jeszcze później się uwydatni, że niejednakowe są typy i zwyczaje Eskimosów amerykańskiego pochodzenia a krajowców w Syberyi w Azyi. Szczepy w Alasce nawet nie rozumieją języka, którym mówią krajowcy na zachód od cieśniny Berynga. Dyalekt ich zawiera dużo mieszaniny wyrazów angielskich i rosyjskich i nie bardzo jest trudno z nimi się rozmówić. Z tego też wynika, że Kaskabelowie zapuściwszy się, starali się wejść w stosunki z krajowcami rozrzuconemi w około Portu Clarence. Ponieważ gościniec ich przyjmowano w namiotach poczciwych tych ludzi, przeto nie wahali się też otworzyć im drzwi „Pięknego Wędrowca,” a żadna ze stron nie miała powodu do żałowania, iż zawiązano przyjazne te stosunki. Eskimosi nadto więcej są cywilizowani, aniżeli powszechnie sądzą. Zazwyczaj uważają ich za rodzaj psów morskich obdarzonych mową, za stworzenia ziemnowodne o ludzkich twarzach, bo sądzą ich po odzieży noszonej głównie w porze zimowej. Ale nie zgadzają się z tem fakta. W Porcie Clarence przedstawiciele rasy Eskimosów ani nie łudzą wstrętu zewnętrzną swą postacią ani w obejściu nie są nieprzyjaznymi. Niektórzy z nich do tego stopnia uwzględniają zwyczaje cywilizowane, że nawet ubierają się na sposób europejski. Nie brak większości z nich rodzaju kokieteryi w odzieży, która ustanawia przepisy kroju sukien i ich materyału czy to okryć z fok lub reniferów, czy kołnierzy z sobolów, jakoteż sposoby tatuowania twarzy kilku liniami delikatnie na skórze zarysowanemi. Rzadką brodę mężczyźni przystrzygają krótko; u każdego kata ust starannie wywiercone trzy dziury dozwalają im ozdabiać je małemi rzeźbionemi z kości pierścieniami, a nozdrza swoje przyozdabiają w sposób podobny. Jednem słowem, Eskimosi, którzy przybywali w odwiedziny do rodziny Kaskabelów nie przedstawiali się bynajmniej wstrętnie, – tak naprzykład jak Samojedzi lub inni krajowcy na wybrzeżach azyatyckich. Młode dziewczęta nosiły na uszach sznurki paciorek a na ramionach bransoletki żelazne lub blaszane bardzo zręcznie wyrobione. Warto także zauważyć, że są to ludzie uczciwi, sumienni w transakcyach, chociaż lubią się do przesady targować. Byłoby jednak rzeczą zaiste niesprawiedliwą, potępiać za to krajowców w okolicach podbiegunowych. Panuje pomiędzy niemi najzupełniejsza równość. Ich szczepy nie mają nawet naczelników. Co do ich religii, to jest ona pogańską. Jak swe bóstwa czczą drewniane słupy z wyrzeźbionemi głowami pomalowanemi na czerwono, przedstawiającemi różne rodzaje ptaków, których skrzydła są całkiem rozpostarte na kształt wachlarzy. Moralne ich pojęcia są piękne; pojmowanie obowiązków rodzinnych bardzo rozwinięte; szanują oni swoich rodziców, kochają swe dzieci, czczą pamięć zmarłych. Zwłoki tych ostatnich pozostawiają na wolnem powietrzu odziane w świąteczne szaty, z bronią i „kajakiem” złożonemi u boku. Kaskabelowie mieli wielką przyjemność w codziennych przechadzkach w około Portu Clarence. Nie rzadko też zwiedzali starą fabrykę olejów, przez Amerykanów założoną, która o tej porze jeszcze była w ruchu. Okolica ta nie jest pozbawioną drzew i co do wegetacyi roślinnej nie wiele się różni od okolic na półwyspie Czukczów po drugiej stronie cieśniny. Dzieje się to dzięki ciepłemu prądowi przepływającemu wzdłuż wybrzeży Nowego świata od mórz gorących Oceanu Spokojnego, podczas gdy prąd zimny przepływający koło wybrzeży sybiryjskich przybywa do basenu Morza Lodowatego. Pan Kaskabel nie myślał o tem, ązeby dać przedstawienie w obec krajowców w Porcie Clarence. Pod tym względem pewne już miał obawy nie bez powodu. Wszakże mogli się znowu znaleźć akrobaci, kuglarze i clowni równie zręczni jak u szczepów indyjskich we forcie Yukon! Lepiej nie narażać powtórnie za szwank honoru rodziny. Tymczasem dnie upływały i prawdę powiedziawszy, mała trupa odpoczywała dłużej, aniżeli potrzebowała. Bez wątpienia jesen tydzień wypoczynku w Porcie Clarence byłby wystarczył, by zebrali dość sił do ponoszenia trudów podróży przez sybiryjskie pustkowia. Ale dla „Pięknego Wędrowca” cieśnina jeszcze była zamkniętą. Ku końcowi września, pod tą szerokością, nawet chociaż przeciętna temperatura była poniżej zera (Celsiusza) ramię morza oddzielające Azyę od Ameryki jeszcze nie było zamarznięte. Wprawdzie przepływały liczne lodowce utworzone na otwartem morzu Berynga i prąd z Oceanu Spokojnego pędził je w kierunku północnym wzdłuż wybrzeży Alaski. Te lodowce jednakowoż musiały zespolić się w jednolitą twardą masę, zanim tworzą olbrzymie, trwałe stężałe pole lodowe, o jakiem mówiliśmy, po którym możnaby przejeżdżać na kołach pomiędzy obu stałymi lądami. Jasną było rzeczą, że na takiem polu lodowem, po którem bezpiecznie mogłaby przejechać baterya artyleryi. „Piękny Wędrowiec” wraz z mieszkańcami swoimi nie narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo. Szerokość cieśniny w najwyższem jej miejscu wynosiła sześćdziesiąt kilka mil od przylądka Księcia Walii, trochę na północ od Portu Clarence, do małego portu Numana na sybiryjskiem wybrzeżu. – Istotnie, istotnie – rzekł p. Kaskabel. – wielka to szkoda, że Amerykanie tu jeszcze nie wybudowali mostu. – Most sześćdziesięciomilowy! – zawołał Sander. – Dlaczegożby nie? – zauważył Jan. – Mógłby on się oprzeć w środku cieśniny na wyspie Dyemeda. – Nie byłoby to dzieło niewykonalne, – rzekł jeszcze p. Sergiusz, – a być może, że kiedyś przyjdzie do tego tak jak jest ze wszystkiem, czego może dokonać inteligencya człowieka. – Wszakże teraz już jest mowa o budowaniu mostu ponad kanałem brytyjskim, – rzekł Jan. – Masz słuszność, przyjacielu, – rzekł p. Sergiusz. – Ale musimy zauważyć, że most nad cieśniną Berynga nie przyniósłaby tyle pożytku, co z Calais do Dover. Z pewnością nie mógłby pokryć kosztów. – Chociaż dla ogółu podróżników nie często przynosiłby pożytek, – rzekła Kornelia, – to dla nas przydałby się teraz bardzo. – Ależ właśnie przychodzi mi n myśl. – odrzekł p. Kaskabel, że przecież istnieje tu most przez dwie trzecie części roku, most lodowy, równi silny jak jakikolwiek most wybudowany z żelaza lub kamienia! Przyroda czyni to co roku, kiedy lód rozciąga się od bieguna i nie pobiera za to żadnego mostowego. Zapamiętując się wedle swego zwyczaju na wszystko ze strony optymistycznej, p. Kaskabel najpełniejszą tu miał słuszność. Po cóż wydawać miliony na budowanie mostu, skoro tak piesi podróżni jak i wozy, potrzebują tylko odczekać właściwej pory, ażeby bezpiecznie i bez kosztów się przeprawić? Wkrótce też i nasi podróżni musieli się doczekać tej pory sposobnej. Potrzeba było tylko nieco cierpliwości. Około 2 października widoczną widoczną już było rzeczą, że zima na seryo się rozpoczęła. Śniegi często padały. Wszelki ślad wegetacyi zaginął. Nieliczne drzewa wzdłuż wybrzeży, ogołocone z liści, okryte były szronem. Nie można już było dostrzedz żadnych drobnych roślinek okolic północnych, zupełnie podobnych do skandynawskich; żadnych z owych lineariów, które stanowią znaczniejszą część flory podbiegunowej. Chociaż kry lodu jeszcze zawsze przepływały przez cieśninę, unoszone chyżością prądu, to przecież stawały się coraz to większe i grubsze. Tak jak znaczny podmuch gorąca jest potrzebny do znitowania metalów, tak i podmuchu znacznego zimna już tylko brakowało, by wielkie te bryły lodu się zespoliły. Takiego podmuchu można było oczekiwać lada dzień. Podczas gdy Kaskabelowie gorąco pragnęli przekroczenia cieśniny, opuszczenia Portu Clarence i postawienia stopy znowu na Starym Świecie, to przecież ich radość ze zbliżania się tej chwili, nie była pozbawiona kropli goryczy. Godzin ich wyruszenia będzie godzina rozłąki. Opuszczą oni bez wątpienia Alaskę, ale p. Sergiusz pozostanie w tym kraju, skoro nie było mowy o jego dalszej podróży na zachód. A skoro upłynie pora zimowa, rozpocznie znowu robić wycieczki w tej części Ameryki, w której zamierzał uzupełnić zwoje badania i zwiedzać dystrykta położone na północ od Yukonu poza górami. Dla wszystkich rozłąka ta będzie bolesną, bo wszyscy teraz złączeni byli węzłami się samej sympatyi tylko, ale najserdeczniejszej przyjaźni! Najwięcej zmartwionym, jak łatwo odgadnąć, będzie Jan. Czyż mógł nie myśleć o tem, że p. Sergiusz zabierze ze sobą Kajetę? A jednak, czyż nie było to dla dobra młodej dziewczyny, że przyszłe jej kasy spoczną w ręku nowego ojca? Któż lepiej pokierowałby jej przyszłością od p. Sergiusza! Zrobiwszy ją córką swą przybraną, zawiezie ją do Europy, da jej odpowiednie wykształcenie i zapewni jej pozycyę, jakiej nigdy nie mogłaby zyskać w domu biednego sztukmistrza. W obec takich dla niej korzyści, czyż można się wahać? Ach nie, i Jan pierwszy to uznawał. a przecież ogarniał go smutek, który zdradzało coraz to więcej jego usposobienie. Jakżeż mógłby opanować swoje uczucia? Rozłączyć się z Kajetą, ażeby więcej nigdy jej nie obaczyć, nie ujrzeć jej nawet wtedy, tak od niego oddalona i materyalnie i moralnie zajmie miejsce w rodzinnem kółku p. Sergiusza, zrzec się miłego przyzwyczajenia rozmawiania z nią tak często, wspólnego pracowania, znajdowania się w pobliżu siebie, wszystko to nieopisane było przykro. Jan kochał Kajetę; kochał ja miłością prawdziwą, odradzającą się w każdym jego postępku, w drżeniu jego głosu, gdy do niej przemawiał. Nie wiedział, czy miłość ta doznawała wzajemności, a może nawet nie było znaną młodej dziewczynie. Wszystko to jednak się skończy, kiedy się rozłączą, – rozłączą może na zawsze. Podczas gdy Jan czuł się wielce nieszczęśliwym, rodzice jego, jakoteż brat i siostra, którzy przywiązali się głęboko do Kajety, nie mogli się oswoić z myślą rozłączenia się z nią, a i z myślą rozłączenia się z p. Sergiuszem. Daliby „dużo pieniędzy”, jak się wyrażał p. Kaskabel, ażeby p. Sergiusz im towarzyszył aż do końca podróży. Przynajmniej spędzaliby w jego towarzystwie jeszcze kilka miesięcy, a potem, – no, potem, toby się jeszcze okazało… Wspomnieliśmy wyżej, że mieszkańcy Portu Clarence bardzo polubili Kaskabelów i nie mało współczucia im okazywano, kiedy zbliżał się czas rozpoczęcia dla nich prawdziwych niebezpieczeństwo podróży. Niektórzy jednakowoż Rosyanie, zainteresowani tymi Francuzami, którzy przybyli tak z daleka i wybierali się tak daleko, innego rodzaju zwracali uwagę na niektórych członków ich gromadki, a szczególniej na p. Sergiusza. Czytelnik nie zapomniał zapewne, że podówczas w Porcie Clarence bawiła pewna liczba urzędników powołanych do Syberyi z powodu przyłączenia Alaski do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Byli pomiędzy nimi dwaj agenci mający specyalne polecenia w terytoryach amerykańskich podległych rządowi moskiewskiemu. Zadaniem ich było śledzić zbiegów politycznych, którzy znaleźli przytułek w Nowej Brytanii, a mieliby może pokusę przekroczenia granicy Alaski. Otóż ten Rosyanin, który stał się gościem i towarzyszem trupy kuglarskiej, ten p. Sergiusz, którego podróż miała się zakończyć właśnie na granicy carskich posiadłości, obudził nieco ich podejrzenia i dlatego śledzili oni go bacznie, ale zarazem ostrożnie by tego nie zauważono. Pan Sergiusz nie przeczuwał, że był przedmiotem takiego podejrzliwego śledzenia. Jego umysł również był zaprzątnięty zbliżającem się rozstaniem. Czy wahał się w wyborze pomiędzy swym zamiarem wznowienia wycieczek po północnej a myślą porzucenia tego zamiaru, by z nowymi swymi przyjaciółmi puścić się w drogę do Europy? Trudno było odgadnąć. Widząc go jednak często zamyślonego, p. Kaskabel postanowił nakłonić go do dania wyjaśnień pod tym względem. Pewnego wieczoru, dnia 11 października, po wieczerzy, zwracając się do p. Sergiusza, jakoby o czemś nowem chciał mówić, powiedział: – Ale, ale, panie Sergiuszu; pan wiesz, że wkrótce się wybieramy do pańskiego kraju? – Naturalnie, moi przyjaciele. To rzecz ułożona. – Tak, wybieramy się do Rosyi, a jeśli wszystko odbędzie się szczęśliwie, to przejeżdżać będziemy przez Perm, gdzie mieszka pański ojciec, jeżeli się nie mylę. – Nieinaczej i dlatego wasz odjazd budzi u mnie zarówno ubolewanie, jak i zazdrość. – Panie Sergiuszu, – zapytała się Kornelia, – czy pan zamierzasz jeszcze długo zabawić w Ameryce. – Czy długo? Nie wiem doprawdy. – A kiedy pan wracać będzie do Europy, to jaką drogą? – Wracać będę przez daleki Zachód, gdyż moje badania zawiodą mię napowrót do New Yorku, gdzie wsiądę na okręt z Kajetą. – Z Kajetą! – szepnął Jan, spoglądając na dziewczynę, która zwiesiła głowę. Nastąpiła chwila milczenia. Potem p. Kaskabel rzekł znowu, z niejakiem wahaniem: – Otóż, panie Sergiuszu, proszę mi pozwolić zrobić panu pewną propozycą. Wiem ja dobrze, że będzie bardzo trudno przewędrować tę dyabelną Syberyę! Jednakowoż przy energii i dobrej woli… – Mój przyjacielu, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz, – bądź pan przekonany, że mnie nie odstraszają ani niebezpieczeństwa ani trudy, i dzieliłbym je chętnie z wami, gdyby… – Dlaczegoż podróży nie odbyć razem? – zapytała się Kornelia. – Ach, byłoby to tak pięknie! – dodał Sander. – A ja dałabym panu takiego całusa, gdyby pan się zgodził? – zawołał Napoleona. Jan i Kajeta nie wyrzekli słowa, ale ich serca biły gwałtownie. – Kochany panie Kaskabel, – rzekł p. Sergiusz po chwili namysłu, – chciałbym pomówić z panem i z pańską żoną. – Do usług, panie, w tej chwili… – Nie, nie: jutro dopiero! – odrzekł p. Sergiusz. Potem wszyscy udali się na spoczynek, zaniepokojeni i zaciekawieni. Jaki powód mógł mieć p. Sergiusz żądając rozmowy poufnej? Czy postanowił zmienić swe plany, czy też przeciwnie myślał tylko o ułatwieniu Kaskabelom podróży, pośród lepszych warunków, ofiarując im pewną sumę pieniędzy? Na każdy sposób Jan i Kajeta nie zmrużyli oko tej nocy. Nazajutrz przed południem rozmowa zapowiedziana się odbyła. Nie z powodu nieufania dzieciom, tylko z obawy, by nie podsłuchali ich krajowcy lub inni przechodnie, p. Sergiusz poprosił pp. Kaskabelów, ażeby odeszli z nim na pewną odległość od obozu. Niewątpliwie miał do powiedzenia coś ważnego, co należało utrzymać w tajemnicy. Wszyscy troje szli ku przystani w kierunku fabryki olejów i rozmowa rozpoczęła się w taki sposób: – Moi przyjaciele, rzekł p. Sergiusz, – posłuchajcie mię uważnie i zastanówcie się dobrze, nim mi odpowiecie na propozycyę, którą wam chcę zrobić. O waszem dobrem sercu nie wątpię i daliście mi dowód do jakiego stopnia dojść może wasze poświęcenie. Nim jednakowoż ostateczną poweźmiecie decyzyę musicie się dowiedzieć kot ja jestem. – Kto pan jesteś? Jesteś pan uczciwym człowiekiem naturalnie! – zawołał Kaskabel. – O tak, uczciwym człowiekiem, – powtórzył p. Sergiusz! – ale człowiekiem uczciwym któryby nie chciał swoją obecnością przyczynić niebezpieczeństw oczekującym was w Syberyi. – Obecność pańska miałaby być niebezpieczną? – zapytała Korniela. – Tak jest istotnie, bo nazywam się hrabia Sergiusz Narkin. Jestem skazańcem politycznym. I tu p. Sergiusz opowiedział krótko swe dzieje. Hrabia Sergiusz Narkin należał do majętnej rodziny w gubernii permskiej. Jak przedtem opowiadał, miał zamiłowanie do geograficznych i odkryć i spędził swoją młodość na podróżach we wszystkich częściach świata. Na nieszczęście jednakowoż nie ograniczył się na tych śmiałych przedsiębiorstwach, w których mógł dojść do znacznej sławy. Wmięszał się do polityki i w roku 1857 skompromitował się, dawszy się nakłonić do przystąpienia do pewnego tajnego stowarzyszenia. Krótko mówiąc, członkowie tego stowarzyszenia zostali aresztowani, procesowani z całą surowością sądów rosyjskich i po większej części skazani na dożywotnie wygnanie w Syberyi. Hrabia Sergiusz Narkin należał do tej większości. Musiał udać się do Jakucka, gdzie mu wyznaczono pobyt, i pożegnać się z jedynym swym krewnym, swym ojcem, księciem Wasylem Narkinem, liczącym obecnie lat ośmdziesiąt, a mieszkającym w dobrych swych we Walskiej, niedaleko Permu. Spędziwszy pięć lat w Jakucku, wygnaniec miał sposobność ucieczki od Ochucka, nad morzem tejże nazwy, z której skorzystał. Tam dostał się na okręt udający się do jednego z portów kalifornijskich i tak to się stało, że od lat pięciu hr. Sergiusz Narkin przebywał albo w Stanach Zjednoczonych albo w Nowej Anglii, starając się zawsze zbliżać się ku Alasce i dostać się do niej, skoro stanie się posiadłością amerykańską. Tak! Pragnął on gorąco powrócić do Europy przez Syberyę, właśnie tą drogą, którą obecnie miał w projekcie i w którą się wybierał p. Kaskabel. Można sobie wyobrazić jego uczucia, kiedy po raz pierwszy dowiedział się że ludzie, którzy go uratowali od śmierci, udawali się na cieśninę Berynga w celu przeprawienia się do Azyi. Rozumie się, że nie pragnął niczego goręcej, jak im towarzyszyć. Ale czyż mógł ich narażać na zemstę rządy rosyjskiego? Gdyby się dowiedziano że oni dopomogli i przyczynili się do powrotu wygnańca politycznego do państwa moskiewskiego, to jakież byłyby następstwa? A jednak: biedny jego stary ojciec! Jakże pragnął ujrzeć go raz jeszcze! – A zatem pójdź pan, panie Sergiuszu, pójdź pan z nami! – zawołała Kornelia. – Naraziłbym waszą wolność, a może i życie wasze, gdyby się dowiedziano… – I o cóż chodzi? – rzekł Kaskabel. – Mamy wszyscy pewne rachunki do załatwienia tam w górze: czyż nie tak? Otóż starajmy się nagromadzić dobrych uczynków ile zdołamy na stronę kredytu! Niech one zrównoważą złe uczynki! – Ale zastanów się pan, kochany przyjacielu… – A przytem nikt pana nie pozna, panie Sergiuszu! Znamy my się na różnych figlach i nich mię powieszą, jeżeli damy się złapać jakiemukolwiek agentowi policyi rosyjskiej. – Jednakże… – chciał mówić dalej hrabia. – A wreszcie mógłbyś pan, jeśli potrzeba, ubierać się jak my, jeżeli pan się nie będziesz wstydził… – Ah, mój przyjacielu! – A komuż mogłoby przyjść do głowy, że hrabia Narkin jest członkiem trupy Kaskabelów? – A więc przyjmuję, drodzy przyjaciele! Tak jest! Przyjmuję! I dziękuję wam! – To już dobrze, już dobrze, – rzekł Kaskabel. – Czyż pan myślisz, że my nie mamy za co panu podziękować? A zatem, panie hrabio… – Nie nazywajcież mnie hrabią Narkinem. Muszę i nadal dla każdego pozostać po prostu panem Sergiuszem, nawet dla waszych dzieci. – Masz pan słuszność. Nie trzeba, aby wiedziały. To rzecz ułożona! Jedziesz pan zatem z nami, panie Sergiuszu. Ja zaś, Cezar Kaskabel, zobowiązuję się pana doprowadzić do Permu, lub… niech stracę nazwisko! Co przecież byłoby niepowetowaną szkodą dla sztuki: sam pan przyznasz. Jak powitano pana Sergiusza, kiedy powrócił do „Pięknego Wędrowca,” a Jan, Kajeta, Sander, Napoleona i Clovy dowiedzieli się, że będzie im towarzyszył w podróży do Europy, łatwo sobie wyobrazić bez opisywania.